


Book

by Annashya



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: College!AU, M/M, OOC, Pliroy Week 2017, receh
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annashya/pseuds/Annashya
Summary: Meskipun begitu, ia mengungkap kata terimakasih yang hanya di simpan dalam benak.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiksi ini dibuat untuk merayakan #pliroyweek2017 day 7: college (saya cinta kapal ini!) <3
> 
>  
> 
> Semoga suka ;)

Dookk dokk dookkk...

Jean mendelik kearah pintu, lalu bergulir lagi pada jam weker yang bertengger diatas meja belajar.

Sudut-sudut jarumnya menunjukkan pukul 11 malam.

Dookk doookkkkk dokkkk!!

Mungkin karena merasa kurang mendapat perhatian, maka pintu kamar kosannya digedor lagi. Bahkan kali ini dengan ayunan yang lebih kuat dari sebelumnya.

Jean menghela nafas, lalu bangkit dari kursi belajar. Yah, hitung-hitung sebagai perenggangan isi kepala, maka ia mengabaikan sejenak tumpukan buku juga kertas laporan yang berserakan, lalu segera berdiri dan menghampiri pintu yang belum lelah dipukuli.

Doookkk dokk do------

.....cklek.

Jean langsung bersandar pada bingkai pintu begitu menyadari siapa yang menginterupsinya di jam malam begini.

"Yuri-chan! Tidak sabar seperti biasa. Ada apa, sayang?"

"Mati sana, Leroy!"

"Sayang sekali. Kalau aku mati, nanti kamu pasti kesepian."

Satu mata di kedipkan, lalu Yuri memutar bola mata. Jengah.

"Pinjam buku filsafat sejarah Hegel."

Tegas dan tanpa menikung. Yuri malas mengungkit basa-basi-busuk untuk menjelaskan keadaannya yang mendesak.

Dari sudut mata, Yuri menangkap raut wajah Jean yang tersenyum tiga jari. Kalau bukan dalam posisi terpojok, mungkin ia tak akan segan untuk menggetok kepala yang berambut hitam.

"Hmm~"

Jean menggumam nada. Oh, sialan.

"Andai kamu bisa mengatakannya dengan cara yang manis, _Princess_. Mungkin aku bisa------"

"Leroy. Tolong."

Kali ini Jean justru terbelalak. Yuri dan kata 'tolong' merupakan racikan langka yang belum tentu akan ia temukan dalam satu dekade sekali. Bahkan seumur hidup! Yah, mungkin ia memang hiperbola tapi setidaknya hal ini bisa memprediksikan seberapa mendesaknya keadaan Yuri saat ini.

Ah, pasti tugas. Dan _deadline_ sudah di depan mata. Tipikal mahasiswa semester awal yang belum terbiasa dibanjiri pekerjaan rumah.

Jean tertawa, Yuri hanya mampu melepaskan senyum kecut. Firasatnya tidak enak.

"Sayang sekali, _Babe_. Kamu kurang beruntung."

"Huh?"

"bukuku sedang ada di tangan salah seorang teman sekelasmu."

"Cih, sialan! Ternyata aku hanya membuang-buang waktu disini."

"Tidak juga kok. Dengan begini, kamu bisa menghabiskan waktu beberapa menit denganku, kan?"

"Enyahlah, brengsek!" Tanpa menunggu detik berikutnya, Yuri langsung berbalik, bersiap untuk hengkang dari wilayah terlarang yang dihuni sosok jelmaan setan. Namun pergelangan tangannya yang kecil seketika disambar.

"Apa lag---"

"Ku bilang 'tidak juga', kan? Jadi tunggulah disini sebentar."

Awalnya Yuri ingin kembali menyambarnya dengan geraman namun akhirnya diurungkan karena Jean lebih dulu melemparkan tatapan kesungguhan. Jadilah dua keping _emerald_ Yuri mengekor dengan delikan tajam, sementara yang diekori mengambil langkah untuk mendekati meja belajar. Dari ambang pintu, Yuri melihat Jean mengambil sebuah benda kecil berbentuk persegi panjang, berwarna silver yang mengkilap diterpa cahaya lampu meja belajar.

Kemudian benda yang ternyata berupa _flashdisk_ diulurkan pada yang berambut pirang. Masih dengan delikan curiga, Yuri menatap _flashdisk_ dan wajah Jean bergantian.

Jean yang memahami tanda tanya di wajah Yuri, membalas dengan sunggingan senyum.

"Nama _file_ -nya sesuai dengan judul bukunya. Aku simpan dalam folder berjudul _E-book_."

Yuri diam, ingin mengangguk paham tetapi sungkan.

"Otak kecilmu ternyata menyimpan kecerdikan juga".

"Ku anggap itu sebagai pujian."

"Terserah."

"Ada lagi yang diperlukan, _Kitty_?"

"Jangan sebut aku begitu, sialan!"

"Hooh, jadi kau lebih senang ku panggil 'sayang'~"

"Brengsek kau, Leroy!"

" _I love you too_ , _Honey_."

Satu mata berwarna safir kembali berkedip jenaka dan kali ini Yuri tak segan untuk menginjak kakinya pada punggung kaki Jean. Selama sang empunya kaki mengaduh kesakitan, Yuri memilih untuk meninggalkan tempat kejadian perkara dengan serapahan gusar.

Meskipun begitu, ia mengungkap kata terimakasih yang hanya di simpan dalam benak.

**Author's Note:**

> Terimakasih telah membaca sampai selesai.


End file.
